In recent years, with the technical development in personal smart terminal equipment and wearable devices, demands on flat panel displays become more and more diversified, such as Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays, OLED flexible displays, electrophoretic displays, liquid crystal displays, etc. Among them, flexible displays hold various advantages, such as thinner, less power consumption, bendable and more flexible, and thus are widely used.
The process for fabricating flexible display panels includes forming a plurality of flexile display panels on a mother substrate and cutting the mother substrate to form individual flexible display panels. The substrate used in the flexible display panel may often be made of resin or similar material, and the cutting process may be a laser cutting process.
However, resin has a large thermal expansion coefficient. During the laser cutting process, edges of the flexible display panel may absorb a large amount of heat and undergo a large thermal expansion, causing damage to peripheral components outside the flexible display panel's display region, and damage to the OLED packaging in the display region. As a result, abnormal display may appear on edge regions of the fixable display panel from the laser cutting process. The disclosure is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.